While a school custodian is sweeping/dusting the floors he comes upon a piece of gum stuck on the floor. There are spit balls on the walls and ceiling that need scraped down as well. The custodian may also find a pencil stuck in the ceiling tile. The custodian must stop what he is doing to take care of his findings. With the Busterduster and Busterbroom, the custodian just pulls off the long handled scraper, scrapes up the object, then continues along sweeping or dusting the floors.
Currently most custodians carry scrapers in their back pockets.
With the current process the custoidan has to bend over to scrape up the gum, or climb a ladder to scrape the spit balls off the walls and ceilings. The extra bending and climbing risk injuries to the custodian and takes away precious time from his job.
It is therefore an object of the invention to aid maintenance workers at scraping up gum and such stuck on floors, walls and ceilings.
It is another object of the invention to provide a broom or mop with a scraper attached.
It is another object of the invention to eliminate work related injuries from bending over and climbing ladders, risking falls.
It is another object of the invention to expedite required work hours saving on overtime pay.